South Carolina (Christopher Brown)
South Carolina is a fanmade character for Hetalia: Axis Powers This character belongs to ask-palmetto-state Do not use him without permission from the creator. Personality and Interests South Carolina has a very folksy kind of personality. He loves outdoorsy things, especially riding horses. He has quite a love for animals, especially his pets (3 cats, 12 chickens, 2 goats, a dog and a horse). He’s calm and level-headed, easygoing and friendly, however he will get very wound up about things like football, politics, and history of his own state. He can be very protective over such things, especially when they're offended. Christopher is very welcoming, always open to new people. He’s a bit stubborn and refuses to change his mind to agree with somebody else, giving him somewhat of a bad reputation. He has a thing for the outdoors, loving to hunt, fish, swim, and just be outside. That's where he spends most of his time, after all. Christopher loves to ride his Marsh Tacky, Autumn, which he does very often. Taking walks with his Boykin Spaniel, Garnet, are also enjoyable to him. He spends most of his time with himself, where he tends to smile the most. Around his siblings, he gets a bitter, rude personality. Because of this, that's how most others tend to see him, as a rude and unwilling man. He totally believes in ghosts, and sometimes claims he sees them, though most the time he's just calling bs. But he does love to scare his siblings with that. Often, Chris treats his brothers and sisters as if he were children, which adds more to the list of reasons he has a bad reputation. He speaks English, French, and Spanish, though he claims he doesn't know a word of Spanish and French. Appearance Appearing to be the age of around 19-23 years old, Christopher has light, ginger hair that cuts off at roughly around his ears. He has a part in the middle of his forehead, and bright blue eyes (South Carolina has SUPER blue skies). His cheeks are dotted with freckles, which appear all over his body - on his arms, upper back, lower torso, and all over his legs. These freckles represent the African American population in his state. He has stitches on his left pectoral, about 6 inches across. Around it are faint burn marks, all representing the Columbia fires in 1865. On his right shoulder, there are slightly faded burn marks from the Revolutionary War. Lastly for the marks, there is a wispy, light shape of a hexagon, with some of its left side missing, on the lower - like, really lower - right side of his back. This is Fort Sumter. He has a slim, short figure, as he only stands about five feet and four inches. He weighs one-hundred and fifty-six pounds. Relationships Alfred Jones (America) This man is NOT Christopher's father. Not a father figure either. He's a BROTHER, and Christopher's main source of headaches. He tries his best to avoid Alfred, not wanting to have to deal with the idiot. It's not like Chris hates him, but he would definitely rather spend his time with his cats - Soto, Peaches, and Clemson. Ethan Jones (Southern U.S.) As I said with Alfred, not a father. In fact, Ethan is even more of a friend than anything. He gives Christopher a vent from Alfred. They both share a "hate" for Yankees, and they both are outdoors nerds. South Carolina even grew up together of a little snip of time. Today, they visit each other often and share weird connections. Antonio Fernandez Carriedo (Spain) One of the two people who tried to colonize South Carolina, Spain has a strange relationship with Christopher. Christopher doesn't care for Antonio. Certainly, upon seeing his personality and interests, Spain almost is jealous and wishes he had colonized the boy. He thinks that England hadn't raised Christopher correctly. Frankly, Antonio tries to talk and interact with Chris, but SC doesn't let that happen. Sorry, Spain! Francis Bonnefoy (France) In a similar, almost identical case as Antonio, Francis was the other one who tried, and failed, to colonize the southern state. Christopher seems to dislike him as well. The French man also wishes to have colonized the southerner. Christopher does speak to him on occasion, but never willingly. Only speak if spoken to. **RELATIONS WILL BE CONTINUED SOON** Category:Personality and Interests Category:Appearance Category:Relationships Category:South Carolina Category:North America Category:United States Category:U.S. State